Powers and abilities of the Hulk
This is a listing of powers and abilities possessed by the Hulk, a fictional comic book superhero in the Marvel Comics universe. The Hulk is a creation that per definition varies greatly in power from occasion to occasion. As with other comicbook characters, his powers are recurrently displayed at wildly different levels to fit story conveniences or the interpretation/unfamiliarity of the writer. In some stories The Hulk has been shown capable of withstanding a ground zero nuclear explosion,The Incredible Hulk vol. 2, #440 (April 1996) as well as the 1,000,000-degree Fahrenheit "nova-burst" of the Human Torch, in one case combined with a full-power lightning strike by Storm.Fantastic Four #435; World War Hulk #2 In other stories, he has been shown to be significantly weaker, for example passing out from asphyxiation due to being strangled by an ordinary python,Incredible Hulk vol.1, #470, November 1998 or being beaten and knocked out in physical combat with Captain America.Fallen Son: Spider-Man April 2007; Very rough scale comparison: Maximum human strength: 472.5 kg. Weight of the Earth: 6.0×10^24kg. Regardless, over time, the Hulk has been shown to grow vastly more powerful from his origins in the 60s. Powers and abilities Strength The Hulk possesses superhuman strength that grows directly proportional to his emotional state, particularly his anger, spawning the famous quotes: "The madder Hulk gets, the stronger Hulk gets," "Hulk is the strongest one there is," and "The most powerful creature to ever walk the Earth."The Incredible Hulk vol. 3, #111 (Dec. 2007) In the Hulk's early days, his enraged strength, at a usual level, made him a match in combat with beings such as ThorJourney Into Mystery #112 (Jan. 1965) and Hercules. The Hulk has been shown capable of protecting other prominent Marvel superheroes from the collision of a falling mountain range, claimed to dwarf the Andes, and supporting a part of it on his back, with the assistance of leverage. The cover stated "Beneath one hundred and fifty billion tons stands the Hulk".Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars #4 (Aug. 1984) More impressively, he managed to shift the continental plates of an entire planet to keep it from collapsing.The Incredible Hulk vol. 3, #102 (Mars 2007) The Hulk has also been shown shattering an asteroid twice the size of Earth with a single punch, with the help of hydraulic catapults launching him into outer space at great speed.Marvel Comics Presents #52 When he lost control of his power at one point, he nearly destroyed the entire planet through the sheer output of force from his body. During that time his merest foot step threatened to sink the entire Eastern Coast of the United States.World War Hulk #5; http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread/showthread.php?t=136412 There are examples of the LeaderTales to Astonish #73 (Nov. 1965) and Doc SamsonThe Incredible Hulk vol. 2, #228 (Oct. 1978) attempting, unsuccessfully, to measure the limits of the Hulk's strength using the advanced technology at their disposal. Upon probing by the Beyonder, his inner potential for strength was described as "with no finite element inside".Secret Wars vol 2. #8 As of the events of World War Hulk, the writer Greg Pak described Hulk, as being at a level of physical power where "Hulk was stronger than any mortal -- and most immortals -- who ever walked the Earth[http://www.brokenfrontier.com/columns/details.php?id=836 Hulk, Skaar & Hercules] ... I don't think even Superman would stand a chance".[http://www.brokenfrontier.com/columns/details.php?id=792 In the Wake of World War Hulk] During combat with the psionic entity known as Onslaught, stated to possess power rivaling a Celestial,Heroes Return #1-#4 Jean Grey psionically disables Bruce Banner's persona, to remove all restraints on the Hulk's rage. While trading punches, the Hulk is angered to a point where he is able to overcome Onslaught's strength and destroy his armour.Onslaught: Marvel #1 The Hulk possesses highly developed leg muscles which enable him to leap several miles at a time, and even longer distances while in an enraged state. He has been shown covering 1000 miles in a single leap,The Incredible Hulk vol. 3, #33 (Dec. 2001) and even jumping into a low-Earth orbit.The Incredible Hulk vol. 2, #254 (Dec. 1980) Durability The Hulk is depicted with extremely high levels of superhuman stamina and resistance to physical injury. His muscles are resistant to fatigue poisons, which allows him to function at peak performance for extremely long periods without tiring. He's been shown enduring the impact of high-caliber artillery shells, falls from orbital heights, or extremely powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury, and resisting poisons and diseases with no ill effect. The Hulk has been shown capable of withstanding a ground zero nuclear explosion,The Incredible Hulk vol. 2, #440 (April 1996); Fantastic Four #433 as well as the 1,000,000-degree Fahrenheit "nova-burst" of the Human Torch, in one case combined with a full-power lightning strike by Storm.Fantastic Four #435; World War Hulk #2 At the end of the "Planet Hulk" storyline, he withstands the blast effect of a "warp core breach", which generated enough force to destabilise the fictional planet Sakaar near the point of collapse,The Incredible Hulk vol. 3, #105 (June 2007) and following this, Black Bolt's voice, which generated enough power to knock off a piece of the moon the size of Rhode Island.Iron Man Vol.2 #19; World War Hulk #4; Writer Greg Pak comments He has also displayed sufficient durability to survive immersion in magma and the immense temperatures and pressure of a planetary mantle for extended periods.The Incredible Hulk vol. 3, #102 (Mars 2007) Other examples include withstanding energy blasts from the Silver Surfer,Silver Surfer vol. 2, #125 Thor,The Incredible Hulk vol. 2, #440 (April 1996) a vastly powered-up gigantic Thanos clone,X-Man/Incredible Hulk '98 Annual the High Evolutionary,Incredible Hulk vol.2, #266 the Sentry,World War Hulk #5 and Galactus (when not fully nourished).Marvel Super-Heroes Secret Wars #9 A blast from Exodus was incapable of causing him any discomfort.The Incredible Hulk vol.3, #84 His skin has resisted being pierced by a "Dog O' War", stated as capable of crushing adamantium in 7.3 seconds,The Incredible Hulk: Future Imperfect #1 and even his eyeballs have proven completely resistant to portable machine gun fire.Incredible Hulk vol.2, #395 In another instance, the Hulk received no damage from a head-on collision powerful enough to shatter an asteroid twice the size of the Earth.Marvel Comics Presents #52 His durability and endurance also increase in proportion to his anger.The Incredible Hulk vol. 2, #394 (June 1994) He has displayed great resistance to unwilling transformation of his physical form. For instance, he was immune to direct genetic manipulation from the High Evolutionary.Incredible Hulk vol.2, #266 Additionally, he fought off the effects of being shrunk by Goom,Incredible Hulk annual #5 was quickly restored to normal by his healing factor after he was turned to stone by the Grey Gargoyle,Incredible Hulk #363( Jan 1990) and he immediately tore free, completely unscathed, after having his limbs phased into solid concrete.World War Hulk: X-Men #2 As a possible side effect, he has been shown as functionally immortal by human standards in terms of long lifespan.Incredible Hulk: The Last Titan Speed and reflexes Marvel Comics executive editor Tom Brevoort officially listed the Hulk as possessing super speed comparable with Thor or Spider-Man.The Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Hulk 2004 (August 2004) The Hulk has sufficiently fast reflexes and reaction time to match the Sentry in physical combat.World War Hulk #5 Resistance to psionics The Hulk has also demonstrated great resistance from psychic control such as assaults from Xemnu the Titan,Defenders Vol.1, #12 (February 1974) Cable,Cable Vol.1, #34 Professor Phobos,The Incredible Hulk '' vol. 2, #259 (May 1981) and Professor Xavier.''World War Hulk: X-Men #1 In his earliest days, he proved vulnerable to Jean Grey.X-Men #66 (Mar. 1970) Miscellaneous * In addition to these powers, the Hulk demonstrated the ability to "home in" on the desert base where he was empowered.The Incredible Hulk Vol.1 #314 He also has the ability to see and hear spectres, such as the astral form of Doctor Strange.The Incredible Hulk vol. 3 #82 * His powers have been stated and shown to increase after absorbing large amounts of radiation up to ground zero nuclear attacks.The Incredible Hulk vol. 3, #105 (June 2007); The Incredible Hulk: Future Imperfect #2; Fantastic Four #433; World War Hulk: X-Men #2 * As a result of the Planet Hulk storyline, the Hulk has been written with combat skills and experience as a military strategist and leader. Also, he wears armor and utilizes mêlée weapons. For instance, he was able to eliminate the Juggernaut from his battle with the X-Men by using the latter's own momentum against him, accelerating him to a point where he could not stop himself.World War Hulk: X-Men #3 * The Hulk has displayed limited reactive evolution, as he's developed a gland that enables him to breathe underwater,The Incredible Hulk vol. 3, #77 and stated that he would adapt to the vacuum of space,The Incredible Hulk vol. 3, #90 which he later did, spending prolonged periods without needing to breathe.World War Hulk: Prologue * He once used a ‘homing sense’ to locate Onslaught while burrowing underground.The Incredible Hulk Vol.2 #445 * He has been stated to possess an undefined mystical connection, enabling him to work as an inter-dimensional nexus of reality,The Incredible Hulk Vol.2 #453; The Incredible Hulk Vol.2 #450 and has acted as a sponge for dark magic, being immune to or empowered by its effects.The Incredible Hulk Vol.3 #82; The Darkness/Hulk #1 * He has also been able to reflect the gamma ray blasts of the Galaxy Master back to the source.Incredible Hulk Vol. 2 #270 * Occasionally, the Hulk has performed feats that violate the laws of physics, even by comic book standards, such as keeping apart matter and anti-matter spheres,Marvel Team Up annual #2 changing direction in mid-jump, or punching his way through a time-storm.Incredible Hulk vol. 2, #135 Further noteworthy occasions are displayed in the "Higher Extents of Power" list. As seen, he also regularly completely violates most remotely reality-connected principles of leverage, momentum, and material strain tolerance. References Category:Hulk Hulk